fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"Survival of the Weakest."
Previously on Survivor, after Ashley's elimination Arianna had sturred up some trouble in the Kawa Kawa tribe. She formed the first alliance of the season, leaving Jocelyn, Nick, & Alex on the outskirts of the tribe. When Griencho lost their immunity, they took this opportunity to get rid of Kylie for causing majority of the fights on her tribe. 14 castaways remain, what will happen this time on Survivor: Lost Forest? The intro kicks in with the music playing and the logo is shown. The words "16 castaways" appear on screen followed by "Kawa Kawa Tribe". It then shows Ashley walking through the woods, followed by her picture. Arianna was seen trying to start a fire, followed by a picture of her. Jen was shown paddeling a raft for a challenge, afterwards her picture. Jocelyn was carving a stick with a knife, her picture was shown after. Alex was seen next diving into the lake. Followed by his picture. Nick was seen carrying a pile of leaves before his picture was shown. Andrew was seen next, attempting to build a shelter. Afterwards was his picture. Jacob was shown next piling up firewood before his picture was shown. The words "39 days" were shown followed by "Greincho Tribe". Kylie was seen carrying water to her tribe, afterwards her picture was shown. Sarah was cooking with the frying pan and her picture was shown afterwards. Margeret was shown digging in the sand followed by her picture. Valerie was seen putting a tourch together just before her picture was shown. Cole was shown banging two rocks together, and his picture was shown. Robert was building a conoe, next his picture was shown. James was cutting a branch off tree before his picture was seen. Brandon was shown last as he was eating rice. His picture was shown. The words "1 Survivor" were shown and the music stopped as the logo was shown one more time. Griencho Tribe: Day 7 Sarah: "Was it necessary to vote for Kylie?" Valerie: "YES!!!!" Robert: "Well, couldn't we give her credit." Valerie: "Noo!" Robert: "Geez, someone made an enemy." Valerie: "I have no idea why people are suddenly like, "We should've given Kylie a chance." Like 4 hours ago everyone hated that bitch and now I look like the bad guy that caused her to leave. What the f***k is that about!?!" Meenwhile, Brandon passed by Cole & Margeret who were sitting behind a tree making out. Brandon: "Um...ew." Brandon walked over to James. James: "Hey Brandon, what's up." Brandon: "I am thinking about what pythagoreon's theorom can benefit our tribe in the perplexual reflexive bisector physics technology thus creating..." James: "Ok, what are you really thinking?" Brandon: "Toast." Kawa Kawa: Day 7 Arianna had called her alliance into the tent. Arianna: "Ok, welcome to the Ultra Super Mega Double Chocolate Gooberry..." Jen: "Is there a point to this?" Arianna: "Well, I've called you here to discuss whitch of these other oponents will FACE OUR WRATH IN UTTER DESTRUCTION!!!!!" Andrew: "What are you talking about?" Arianna: "Ugh! Who are we gunna vote off next, why I bother explaining these things to you is beyond me." Andrew farts. Arianna: "I'm outta here." Jen (To Jacob): "Um...what just happened?" Jacob: "I dunno, I'm still waiting for those brownies she pormised me." Arianna is now sitting on a log. Alex walks up to her and starts poking her. Alex: "Arianna, Arianna, hey, hey Arianna, hey, hey, Arianna hey, Arianna." Arianna: "WHAT DO YOU WANT ALEX!!!!" Alex: "I found your flip flop." Arianna: "Uh, thanks Alex. Where'd you find it." Alex: "In my digestive track." Arianna spits the flip flop out of her mouth. Alex: "Um, why was that in your mouth." The two stared at eachother. Arianna: "This never happened." Alex: "What never happened?" Arianna looked at him weirdly, and then walked away. Reward Challenge: Day 7 The Kawa Kawa tribe walks in a puts their flag down, Griencho follows behind them. Matt: "Kawa Kawa, take a look at the new Griencho trine. Kylie was voted off last tribal council." Once again, nobody looked shocked about the eliminated castaway. Matt: "So today you will be playing your first reward challenge. Before I explain the challenge, here's what you'll be playing for." Matt opens a box and pulls out it's contents. Matt: "Pillows and blankets for extra comfort at camp." The two tribes look excited about this reward. Matt: "So, here's your challenge. Behind me are two totem poles. At the top are 5 keys. One at a time you will each climb up to the top, grab one key, climb down and try to unlock your chest. Only one of the keys up there will unlock it. The first person to unlock their chest will win...the reward. I'll give you a few minutes to descide what order your going in." The teams discuss for a few minutes. Matt: "Ok, time to start. Alex going for Kawa Kawa, Robert going for Griencho. Survivor's ready....go!" The two start running to the totem poles and begin climbing. Alex: "I'm...so...tired." Arianna: "ALEX! YOU'RE ONLY TWO INCHES OFF THE GROUND! MOVE IT!!!!!" Alex, scared of Arianna, zooms to the top just as Robert reaches it. Both grab the key, try to unlock the chest, and fail. A montage starts with 3 other people running out and grabbing a key from each tribe, all of whitch chose the wrong key. Matt: "Ok, there's only one key left, Kawa Kawa sending out Jocelyn and Griencho sending out Margeret. Their both in the middle of climbing." Jocelyn reatches the top and grabs the key. Jocelyn: "Yes!" Jocelyn jumps down and starts running to the chest. Matt: "Jocelyn is about to win it for her team. OH WAIT!" Jocelyn suddenly trips over air, don't ask, and falls on the ground. Matt: "Jocelyn is down, and Margeret is catching up quickly." Margeret jumps down and runs over to her chest, jumping over Jocelyn on the way. She inserts the key and turns it. Jocelyn: "NO!" Matt: "Yes, Griencho Tribe wins reward!" The Griencho tribe cheers and goes to congradulate Margeret. Arianna gives a scolding look to Jocelyn as they leave to their campsite. Kawa Kawa: Day 7 Arianna: "THANKS A LOT JOCELYN!!! I COULD'VE USED THOSE F***ING BLANKETS!!!!" Jocelyn: "Well it's not like I tried to..." Nick: "Attention everyone, I have an announce ment!" Nick stands in silence, then falls face first onto the ground. Arianna: "Wel...anyways, what am I gunna do?" Alex: "I can be your blanket." Arianna: "Walk away!" Alex: "PEPoronie!" Arianna stares at Alex like he had two heads, then walks away. Griencho Tribe: Day 8 Everyone but Robert was now awake. Sarah went in to try to get him up. Sarah: "Hey Rob...Robert...yo, get up." Valerie walked in and took off her shoe. She then through it at Robert's face." Valerie: "WAKE UUP YOU LAZY FAT ASS!!!!!" Robert didn't move. Valerie: "Wow, I was sure that would work. Robert suddnly jolts up. Robert: "Hey, I'm trying to sleep!" Immunity Challenge: Day 8 The two tribes walk in. Matt: "Welcome tribes to your third immunity challenge, but first Kawa Kawa I'll take bakc the idol." Jocelyn hands the idol back to Matt who brings it back to it's podeum. Matt: "Immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge will test your strength as well as your endurance. Each tribe will send one of their members onto this platform in the water. They will face off and try to knock the other into the water. The person on the platform the longest scores a point. The first tribe to 4 points will win immunity. I'll give you a few minutes to stratigize." The teams discuss who's going up when. Matt: "Ok, first matchup is Arianna for Kawa Kawa and Sarah for Griencho. For immunity, survivor's ready...GO!" Sarah: "Seriously, you pin me up with the biggest member on their tribe!?!" Arianna: "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!" Sarah ducks in cover, causing Arianna to trip over her and fall into the water. Matt: "Sarah wins, point for Griencho. Next matchup, Jacob for Kawa Kawa and Brandon for Griencho. GO!" Jacob takes one step, and his side of the platform falls in the water. Jacob: "Ahh! What the..." Brandon pulls out his flame througher. Brandon: "This thing really has it's perks." Matt: "Currnet score Griencho leading 2-0. Jen and Margeret are next." The two walk up and, out of pure randomness, music can be heard and the two begin dancing. (If you'd like to know what their dance looks like, check this out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Dy2bi_GqsU). When they finish their dance, Jen pushes Margeret off the pedestal. Matt: "Um....I have no idea how to respond to that...next matchup is Andrew vs. James. Go?" Andrew screams like a little girl and jumps into the water. James: "Um...I just blinked." Matt: "Ok, current score is Griencho with 3 and Kawa Kawa with 1. If Griencho wins this round, they win immunity. Jocelyn for Kawa Kawa and Valerie for Griencho, GO!" Jocelyn: "I'm gunna win this for my team!" Jocelyn starts charging at Valerie, when Val randomly pulls out a giant rubber ducky. Jocelyn: "What the f..." Before she could finish, Valerie slaps Jocelyn with the duck sending her flying into the forest. Matt: "AND GRIENCHO WINS IMMUNITY!!! And this truley has been the weirdest immunity challenge yet." Griencho tribe cheers. Matt: "Griencho, I beleive this is now yours." He tosses to immunity idol to Valerie. Matt: "As for Kawa Kawa, tommorrow I will see you at tribal council where someone will be voted out of the forest." The two tribes left to go back to their campsite. Kawa Kawa Tribe: Day 9 Arianna: "This sucks. Not only did we lose the reward challenge, but now we have to vote someone off. At least this vote is easy. Jocelyn is the weakes person on the tribe so she's getting my vote and my alliance's vote." For the confessional, Arianna was sitting on a log that happened to have Jocelyn sitting on the other side. Jocelyn: "Um, you know I'm right next to you, right?" Jocelyn: "Seriously, why dose everyone say horrible stuff about me when I'm right next to them. They aren't that stupid, are they?" Alex: "My farts taste like pickles." Jocelyn: "Now that I think about it, forget that last question." While this was going on, Nick was sitting in the tent talking to Jacob. Nick: "Hey." Jacob: "Hi." Nick: "....so..." Jacob: "...so..." Nick: "Ok, let me just cut to the chase. You've got to vote with me and get rid of Arianna." Jacob: "What, why?" Nick: "Because, she's trying to get rid of me, Jocelyn, and Alex. And when we're gone and you guys lose, she'll probably get rid of you first." Jacob: "What makes you think that?" Arianna: "Do you see how close she is with Andrew and Jen?" Jacob thinks to himself for a minuet. Jacob: "Ok." Nick: "Great, thanks.: Jacob: "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure who I'm voting tonight but it seems I'm the swing vote. Jocelyn is relativly weak but if what Nick says is true, it may be best to get rid of Arianna now while I have the numbers on my side." Tribal Council: Day 9 The Kawa Kawa tribe walks into Tribal council and sits down with Jen, Arianna, Andrew, and Jacob in the back row and Alex, Nick, and Jocelyn in the front. Matt: "Welcome back Kawa Kawa, as you remember fire represents life. If your fire is snuffed you're out of the game. So, Jocelyn, I haven't seen you here in 6 days. How has camp been since your last visit." Jocelyn: "Well, it has been better without Ashley's complaigning. But now our tribe is pretty mutch divided into two groups. Arianna and her alliance and me and my two idiots." Matt: "Arianna, is this true?" Arianna: "Pretty mutch." Matt: "Ok. Alex, why are you such and idiot?" Alex: "I like macaroni." Matt: "Um...Nick, how about you." Nick: "I like squirles." Matt looked confused. Matt: "Out of curiosity, is anyone here voting Alex out tonight?" Alex raises his hand. Jocelyn then wisperes something into his ear and he puts his hand down. Matt: "Um....ok...with that it's time to vote. Alex, you're first." Alex walks up and wrights an name down on a piece of paper. He folds it up and puts it in the tin. Nick walks up and repeats this action. Jocelyn follows, and wrights Arianna's name on the paper. Jocelyn: "You tried to get rid of me, but hopefully Jake pulls through." Jen votes next followed by Arianna who holds up a vote for Jocelyn. Arianna: "Like I said, you're the weakest." Arianna sits down, and Andrew goes up to vote. Jacob is the last up, we do not see his vote. Jacob: "I really hope this is the right decision." Jacob sits back down. Matt: "Ok, I'll go tally the votes." Matt walks and brings the urn back to the others. Matt: "Remember, once the votes are read the decision is final. And the person with the most votes will be asked to leave tribal council imediatly. Ok, I'll read the votes." Matt reach's in and pulls out a vote, he reads it and flips it over. "First vote, Arianna." Arianna: "Thanks Jocelyn." Matt: "Next vote, Jocelyn." Jocelyn: "Right back at ya." Matt pulls out another vote. Matt: "Jocelyn. Next vote, Arianna. We are now tied, 2 votes for Arianna and 2 votes for Jocelyn. Next vote..." Matt pulls out another vote. Matt: "Arianna....next one is for Jocelyn. We are now tied with 3 votes for Arianna, 3 for Jocelyn, and only one vote left." Matt pulls out the last vote and reads it to himslef. Matt: "The third person voted out of Survivor: Lost Forest is..." It show multiple dramatic close ups of Jocelyn and Arianna before Matt revealed the vote. Matt: "Jocelyn. With 4 votes, Jocelyn you must bring me your tourch." Jocelyn gave a depressed sigh and Jacob mouthed sorry to her. She grabed her tourch and braught it to Matt. Matt: "Jocelyn, your tribe has spoken." Jocelyn turned, tapped a peace sign on her chest. Jocelyn: "Peace out guys, one of you better win." The tribe got a chuckle out of it, and Jocelyn left to the walk of shame. Matt: "Well, clearly your tribe is divided unlike last time. Mabey you autta fix that or I might see you here more often. For now, you are all safe and may go back to the camp." The tribe got up and braught their tourches back to camp. Jocelyn's Final Words: "Oh well, I guess Jacob didn't pull through. No matter, I had fun and survived 8 days longer then I thaught I would. Good luck Nick & Alex, no matter how incredibly stupid you guys are." Votes Jocelyn (4): Jen, Arianna, Andrew, Jacob. Arianna (3): Alex, Nick, Jocelyn.